Kazoku
by Hanyou Dark
Summary: "Aku ingin menjadi shinobi yang hebat seperti tou-san dan kaa-san."/"Hinata! Bertahanlah!"/"-aku akan menjaga Hinata dan juga Sai."/special fic, request from Lavender hime chan/hope you like!/warning inside.


**Warning: canon atau semi canon?, OOC, Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran, alur yang ancur, dan segala warning berlaku pada fic ini.**

**Sebelum menyesal, silahkan klik 'BACK' xD**

**Fiction rated: T**

**Disclaimer:** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Semoga tak mengecewakan ^^a**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**INGAT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ^^**

**((OoKazokuOO))**

.

.

Wanita indigo itu termangu sambil bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya di salah satu sisi jendela. Menatap ke arah luar jendela, di mana beberapa anak tengah berlatih melempar kunai sambil bermain. Sesekali mereka mengeluh ketika lemparan kunai mereka tak mengenai sasaran yang sudah mereka targetkan. Sungguh ekspresi yang lucu.

Seulas senyum ia tunjukkan di paras cantiknya tanpa sadar ketika melihat tingkah anak-anak itu. Sesaat senyum itu memudar mengingat masa kecilnya dulu ketika masih menyandang marga Hyuuga, Hinata kecil selalu dianggap lemah sebagai seorang penerus klan. Padahal mereka tidak menyadari potensi besar seorang Hyuuga Hinata pada saat itu.

Bahkan beberapa orang beranggapan bahwa dia lebih pantas menjadi bunke ketimbang souke. Andai saja demikian, mungkin ia sudah tak diakui sebagai seorang Hyuuga.

Tapi itu dulu. Tidak untuk sekarang, buktinya kelemahannya mampu meluluhkan hati seorang nuke-nin –mantan- Konoha yang terkenal dingin. Sampai-sampai penduduk Konoha tak tahu apa sebabnya –secara spesifik- hingga pria itu menikahi seorang Hinata yang bahkan tak banyak orang menganggapnya. Tapi kini Hinata benar-benar tahu alasannya, cinta. Pemuda yang merubah marganya menjadi..

"Tak baik melamun."

Seorang…

"S-Sasuke-_kun_,"

Uchiha.

.

.

.

Hari memang sudah menjelang sore. Hinata tentu sudah menyiapkan semuanya sebelum sang suami –Sasuke- pulang dari misinya. Dari menyiapkan makan malam, dan air hangat untuk suaminya mandi dan juga untuk satu laki-laki lagi yang mengisi hatinya. Menjadi cinta kedua yang datang dalam hidupnya setelah sepenuhnya milik Sasuke.

Ya, seorang laki-laki. Ah, tepatnya seorang bocah laki-laki yang hadir dalam hidupnya dengan Sasuke setelah hampir satu tahun usia pernikahan mereka. Sebuah bukti bahwa ia dan Sasuke memang saling mencintai. Hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi sampai puteranya itu pulang dari akademi. Tak terasa, sudah hampir tujuh tahun bahtera rumah tangga mereka bangun.

Ceklek.

Pintu kamar mandi dekat dapur yang terbuat dari kayu kokoh dengan warna cokelat tuaitu terbuka ketika Hinata sedang menyiapkan secangkir teh hijau untuk Sasuke. Menampilkan sosok pria dengan rambut raven-nya yang basah. Tubuhnya yang kekar dengan kulitnya yang putih itu hanya terbalut kain handuk berwarna biru tua, warna kesukaannya.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ setelah memakai baju minumlah teh hangat ini." Saran Hinata dengan menyuguhkan senyum manis terbaik untuk suaminya. Sasuke mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis sebagai tanggapan. Lalu ia beranjak menuju kamarnya. Setelah itu, Hinata meletakkan secangkir teh hangat itu di atas meja kayu yang ada di ruang tamu. Baru saja ia berniat kembali ke dapur untuk sekedar menyiapkan camilan sebagai teman untuk menikmati teh, suara yang familiar terdengar dari arah pintu masuk rumah.

"_Tadaima…"_

Suara yang Hinata rindukan selain suara maskulin milik Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum, rasanya begitu senang ketika kedua laki-laki yang mengisi hidupnya ini berada di dekatnya.

"_Okaeri,"_ sahut Hinata. Segera ia menghampiri putera semata wayangnya yang masih melepas sepasang sandalnya di teras depan rumah. Rambut hitam dengan mata onyx seperti Sasuke itu selalu membuat hatinya teduh. Sai, namanya. Dengan tiba-tiba Hinata memeluk tubuh mungil puteranya itu dari belakang sehingga Sai sampai terlonjak kaget karenanya.

"A-ah, _kaa-san_!" pekik Sai. Namun Hinata sama sekali tak mengendurkan pelukannya. Sai sedikit meronta agar pelukan sang ibu terlepas. Hinata sangat mengenal kepribadian puteranya ini yang mirip seperti ayahnya, hal itu membuat Hinata terus menggoda Sai dengan memeluknya.

"_Kaa-san, _lepaskan! Aku..." Sai berhenti, nampak berpikir, "….malu." lanjutnya dengan suara berbisik. Semburat merah terpampang di wajahnya yang berkulit putih pucat. Ekspresinya seperti kurang nyaman –seperti marah, padahal dalam hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Sai memang bukan tipe anak yang manja, ya, seperti Sasuke. Cuek dan selalu jaga image. Hinata terkekeh pelan. Sudah ia duga respon Sai akan seperti ini, terlebih lagi tak jauh dari rumah mereka banyak anak-anak yang sedang berlatih melempar kunai. Pastilah Sai tidak ingin diejek temannya jika ketahuan dipeluk bak anak manja seperti ini.

"Kau tidak memelukku ketika aku pulang,"

Suara berat tersebut membuat ibu dan anak yang sedang berpelukan itu saling berdiam diri. Lalu Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh ke belakang –arah sumber suara. Pipinya terlihat dihiasi rona merah tipis namun masih dapat tertangkap dengan jelas oleh sepasang mata onyx yang menatap lurus kepadanya. Tatapan itu datar, tapi terlihat ada rasa….kecemburuan?

Hinata masih menatap mata onyx kelam Sasuke sampai tak menyadari Sai yang sudah berlari memasuki rumah menuju kamarnya. Tak menghiraukan kedua orang tuanya yang masih terus beradu pandang.

Sasuke kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika tak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Hinata akan bergerak.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

Gumaman Sasuke itu ternyata cukup membuat Hinata kembali dalam dunia nyata. Entah sejak kapan dia begitu mudah terpesona pada onyx sekelam malam itu. Seketika pipinya kembali merona.

"Eh?" respon Hinata.

"Jadi kau mau memelukku atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke sedikit bernada sebal. Hinata tambah merona karena pertanyaan Sasuke. Bagi Hinata itu terdengar seperti Sasuke yang tengah merajuk. Ah, lucu sekali! Pikir Hinata.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke perlahan melangkah menghampiri dirinya. Hinata baru sadar ketika Sasuke sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Matanya melebar menyadari bahwa Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Sehingga nafas hangat Sasuke berhasil menerpa wajah Hinata dengan lembut. Menyebarkan wangi mint yang selalu menjadi ciri khas seorang Sasuke.

Deg

Deg

Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka hampir bertemu. Membuat rona merah di kedua pipi Hinata semakin terlihat jelas.

"_Tou-san _dan _kaa-san _benar-benar mau melakukan itu di depanku?"

Seketika suasana romantis itu langsung berubah ketika suara anak laki-laki yang menginterupsi. Sasuke mendecak pelan karenanya. Terkadang memang puteranya ini menyebalkan! Pikir Sasuke. Datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Jika Sasuke terlihat datar-datar saja, lain halnya dengan Hinata yang wajahnya nampak seperti buah tomat. Kepergok bermesraan seperti ini oleh anaknya sendiri rasanya begitu membuatnya malu. Terlebih lagi Sai baru berusia enam tahun –lebih beberapa bulan. Tak seharusnya ia bermesraan secara berlebihan di hadapan puteranya. Demikian pemikiran Hinata.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Sai yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Beberapa menit mereka saling menatap sepang mata yang senada –onyx- dengan serius. Namun, keduanya tersenyum secara bersamaan.

"Anak pintar." Kata Sasuke dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Sai dengan senyum miring dan satu alis yang terangkat. Benar-benar ayah dan anak yang mirip!

.

.

.

"_Kaa-san, _besok aku libur." Ujar Sai ketika mereka bertiga tengah bersantai di teras belakang rumah.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Besok ada rapat." Belum sempat Sai menjawab, Sasuke sudah menyela dengan jawabannya. Pandangan Sasuke tetap tidak beralih dari teh hangat yang sedang ia sesapi. Malam-malam seperti ini memang tepat rasanya menikmati secangkir teh hangat yang sudah menjadi minuman favorit keluarga kecil Uchiha ini. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu, mengingat yang menjadi Hokage sekarang adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. Tak sulit bagi Sasuke mendapatkan berbagai informasi dari Naruto.

"Oh, begitu." Hanya itu respon Hinata. Kembali ia mengunyah camilan yang sudah ia sediakan sendiri.

"Besok aku akan berlatih." Ujar Sai lagi yang berhasil membuat Hinata menoleh padanya dengan mata yang membulat –khawatir.

"A-apa? Di mana? Dengan siapa? Lalu-"

"Hinata!" seketika kalimat Hinata terpotong dengan suara Sasuke. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil mengerjapkan matanya heran. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang menutupi kedua telinganya dengan wajah seperti terganggu.

"Kau bertanya atau apa? Kau berlebihan." Protes Sasuke. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar protesan dari Sasuke. Memang apa salahnya jika seorang ibu mengkhawatirkan puteranya? Sasuke saja yang terlalu cuek! Batin Hinata.

Sai memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya dan kekhwatiran ibunya yang berlebih. "Aku akan berlatih di hutan seperti biasa, aku akan baik-baik saja _kaa-san, _aku 'kan sudah terbiasa latihan sendiri._"_ Ucap Sai menenangkan. Hinata menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hinata pada akhirnya, membuat Sasuke menampilkan senyumannya tanpa Hinata dan Sai sadari. Ada rasa bahagia tersendiri yang menyelimuti hati Sasuke menyaksikan pemandangan di mana mereka bercengkrama seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi sudah menyapa makhluk yang menghuni bumi dengan cahanya yang masih samar-samar. Mengusik mereka yang masih terlelap maupun terjaga. Memaksa mereka melanjutkan rutinitas seperti hari-hari biasanya. Menyadarkan jiwa yang masih berpetualang di dalam alam mimpi yang tak terbatas.

Hinata sudah terbangun sebelum matahari memunculkan sinarnya. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, ia akan menyiapkan sarapan sebelum Sasuke dan Sai bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan sepenuh hati ia mengolah bahan-bahan menjadi masakan yang istimewa. Memasaknya dengan penuh perasaan, membumbuinya dengan taburan cinta dan menyajikannya dengan segenap hati.

Setelah meletakkan masakannya di atas meja makan, Hinata segera membuatkan bekal untuk Sai. Mengingat Sai akan latihan sekarang. Hinata tersenyum, lalu ia membentuk bekal itu menyerupai wajah Sai. Hinata membayangkan ekspresi Sai yang sedang malu jika sedang ia goda. Hinata terkekeh sendiri jika membayangkan wajah Sai jika melihat bekalnya nanti.

"Kau tersenyum sendiri?"

Hinata sempat tersentak. Suara serak Sasuke yang sepertinya baru bangun memang sempat membuat Hinata kaget ditambah lagi karena Hinata yang sedang asik dengan khayalannya sendiri.

"_Ohayou, _Sasuke-_kun,"_

"Hn, _ohayou." _Tak lama setelah Sasuke duduk di kursi, Sai muncul dari kamarnya. Dengan malas Sai melangkah ke meja makan sembari mengucek kedua matanya pelan. Sesekali Sai masih menguap kecil karena rasa kantuk yang masih mengusik kesadarannya.

"_Ohayou, tou-san, kaa-san."_

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan Sai di meja makan, ia letakkan kotak bekal itu di dekat Sai. Kemudian menyuguhkan menu sarapan kepada Sasuke dan Sai, lalu Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Mereka sarapan dengan suasana hening. Bagi mereka, ketika sarapan tidak boleh berbincang. Menikmati masakan dengan benar. Setelah beberapa menit, sarapan selesai. Sasuke sudah beranjak menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sai dan Hinata.

"Nah, Sai, ini bekalmu. Jangan lupa dibawa ya." Kata Hinata seraya mengusap penuh sayang puncak kepala Sai. Sai hanya bergumam dan mengangguk menanggapi. Setelah itu masing-masing dari mereka mulai bersiap-siap menjalankan aktifitas seperti biasa.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Dobe?"

"Ah, Teme!" respon Naruto kala itu yang melihat Sasuke sudah memasuki ruangannya. Ruangan khusus untuk seorang Hokage. "Aku punya misi untukmu,"

Sasuke tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kemarin, aku mendengar kabar dari desa Suna. Banyak shinobi Suna yang memberontak di bawah pemerintahan Gaara. Mereka beranggapan bahwa seorang monster seperti Gaara tidak layak menjadi seorang pemimpin, maka mereka mulai beraksi brutal. Kudengar, cukup banyak korban yang berjatuhan akibat ulah mereka. Sampai-sampai…." Naruto berhenti sejenak, raut wajahnya nampak menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan. "Nenek Chiyo meninggal."

Sasuke memang tidak terlalu mengenal siapa itu nenek yang bernama Chiyo, tapi melihat ekspresi yang Naruto tunjukkan ketika mengatakan bahwa nenek itu meninggal begitu menyedihkan, itu cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menyetujui misi ini. "Baiklah."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar persetujuan Sasuke, "Kau hanya perlu membantu Gaara saja di sana. Besok kau berangkat dengan Kakashi _sensei _dan Sakura."

Sasuke sedikit menyerngit ketika ia satu misi dengan Sakura. Ia hanya merasa khawatir jika Hinata sedikit salah paham. Maklum saja, terkadang beberapa orang di Konoha selalu melebih-lebihkan suatu peristiwa. Meski Sasuke yakin bahwa Hinata bukan tipe wanita yang kekanak-kanakkan, tetap saja ia benar-benar ingin menjaga perasaan Hinata.

"Tenang Teme, selama kau menjalankan misi, aku akan menjaga Hinata dan juga Sai." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum tenang.

Setelah selesai mendapat tugas dari Naruto, Sasuke segera keluar dari ruangan itu untuk pulang, mengingat hari ini sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus ia kerjakan.

Di perjalanan, Sasuke menampilkan senyuman di wajahnya yang tampan. Mengingat Hinata yang akan menyambut kepulangannya, membuatkannya teh hangat, setelah itu ia akan berdebat tentang hal sepele dengan puteranya yang sama-sama keras kepala.

Ah, iya. Bagaimana kabar Sai yang sedang berlatih?

Sasuke merubah jalurnya yang mengarah pulang, menuju hutan di mana Sai selalu berlatih. Setelah beberapa meter memasuki hutan, Sasuke mendengar suara Sai yang kelelahan. Terus ia melangkah sampai mendapati Sai yang terduduk di tanah dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Sasuke melangkah dengan perlahan agar Sai tak menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi itu sama sekali tak berguna. Ingat, bahwa Sai juga adalah seorang Uchiha yang peka.

"_Tou-san _tidak perlu mengendap-ngendap seperti itu," Sai berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang tertegun –tidak menyangka- lalu Sai tersenyum bangga.

Sasuke mendengus geli, tersenyum karena mengetahui puteranya benar-benar calon ninja yang hebat. "Bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" Tanya Sasuke setelah jaraknya cukup dekat dengan Sai. Sasuke dapat melihat beberapa kunai yang tidak tertancap tepat pada titik sasaran di pohon.

"Tidak terlalu baik," jawab Sai dengan wajah masam. Sasuke tersenyum miring lalu mengusap puncak kepala Sai.

"_Tou-san,"_

"Hn?"

"Ajari aku cara melempar kunai yang benar, _tou-san._" Sai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sepasang mata onyx di hadapannya. "Aku ingin menjadi shinobi yang hebat seperti _tou-san _dan _kaa-san."_

Sasuke menghela nafasnya perlahan seraya memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian kelopak matanya terbuka, menatap Sai. "Lebih baik kita pulang. Sudah sore, _kaa-san _ pasti khawatir."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pulang sampai bisa melempar kunai dengan tepat sasaran!" Sai mengambil langkah menjauh dari Sasuke lalu mulai melempar kunainya bak seorang ninja profesional. Sai tidak mempedulikan keadaan fisiknya yang mulai lelah, hingga dengan mudahnya tersungkur ketika kakinya tak sengaja menghantam akar pepohonan yang besar.

"Sai!" pekik Sasuke. Dengan langkah lebar, Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Sai yang masih mencoba bangkit. Ia raih tubuh Sai perlahan, mendudukkan tubuh Sai sebentar lalu memeriksa keadaannya. Untung saja tidak ada luka parah hanya saja lututnya berdarah karena tergores benda tajam.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas lega, "Kau ini,"

"Habisnya _tou-san _tidak mau mengajariku!" ujar Sai merajuk. Onyx Sasuke melebar, kejadian ini begitu mengingatkannya pada semasa ia kecil. Dulu dia juga sering meminta Itachi untuk mengajarkannya melempar kunai. Sasuke kecil juga terjatuh sama seperti keadaan Sai saat ini. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum, ketika memori-memori itu berlalu lalang dalam pikirannya, dengan pelan Sasuke menaikkan tubuh Sai ke punggungnya. Membawanya pulang ke rumah. Keadaan seperti ini seperti cerminan diri Sasuke. Cerminan masa kecil Sasuke. Cerminan masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di teras depan rumah dengan gelisah. Hari sudah menjelang sore. Lembayung senja sudah menghiasi langit dengan warnanya yang merah kekuningan. Belum ada tanda kepulangan dari Sai ataupun Sasuke.

Mulai tidak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, Hinata bangkit berdiri lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kanan lalu ke kiri terus menerus seperti setrikaan yang sedang dipakai. Ia gigit kuku-kuku ibu jarinya kecil-kecil.

Dari jauh, muncul sosok seorang lelaki dengan sesuatu di punggungnya. Hinata menyipitkan matanya, menajamkan penglihatannya. Rasanya tidak ada chakra yang mengancam hingga tidak perlu menggunakan byakugan untuk melihatnya. Dan benar saja, itu ternyata Sasuke dan Sai. Namun kelegaan Hinata tak berlangsung lama ketika melihat Sai yang digendong Sasuke dengan lutut yang terluka.

"Sai, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Hinata panik ketika Sasuke sudah mulai memasuki halaman rumah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _kaa-san," _jawab Sai tersenyum. Setelah itu mereka memasuki rumah dengan Sasuke yang masih menggendong Sai. Setelah Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Sai di kamarnya, Hinata langsung mengobati luka Sai yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa dengan kemampuan ninja medisnya yang tak perlu diragukan.

Setelah hampir berjam-jam, Sai akhirnya tertidur. Hinata menyelimuti tubuh puteranya itu dengan sangat perlahan seakan Sai akan terbangun jika merasakan gerak sedikitpun. Ia kecup dahi Sai penuh sayang. Kemudian Sasuke dan Hinata keluar dari kamar Sai untuk beristirahat di kamar mereka.

"Hinata, besok aku ada misi ke Sunagakure," kata Sasuke ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di kamar mereka dan mulai berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang nyaman dan hangat berbalut seprai putih keunguan.

"B-besok? Mendadak sekali?" nada suara Hinata seakan tak begitu senang dengan kabar dari Sasuke.

"Hn, desa Suna sedang dalam keadaan terdesak dan membutuhkan bantuan dengan segera,"

Hinata menunduk, meski ada rasa tak rela karena akan berpisah dengan Sasuke secara mendadak, tapi ia memang tak boleh egois. "Baiklah, besok pagi aku akan menyiapkan segala keperluanmu, Sasuke-_kun._" Ucap Hinata akhirnya. Kemudian mereka berdua mulai memejamkan kedua mata untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi rencana kita akan berhasil."

.

.

Sudah dua hari dari kepergian Sasuke ke Suna, tapi bagi Hinata waktu dua hari begitu sangat lama. Untung saja ada Sai di sisinya yang bisa mengobati kerinduannya pada Sasuke. Malam ini Hinata kembali melamunkan Sasuke sembari menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan cerahnya di tengah malam yang gelap. Semakin membuat Hinata terhanyut dalam lamunannya ketika memandang pancaran sinar rembulan yang ditemani ribuan, bahkan jutaan bintang yang bertabur dengan cahaya gemerlapnya. Menemani dan melengkapi sang bulan.

Tep

Tep

Hinata menegang merasakan chakra asing yang berada di sekitarnya. Langkah kaki itu semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Segera Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya, mendeteksi chakra siapa yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dalam rumahnya.

"S-siapa kalian?" Tanya Hinata gugup ketika mengetahui chakra yang dimiliki mereka membahayakan. Untung saja Sai sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya sehingga kemungkinan kecil bagi mereka untuk mencelakai Sai.

"Kau sudah lupa pada kami? Kami adalah malaikat pencabut nyawamu!"

Dengan tiba-tiba ketiga orang itu menyerang Hinata secara bersamaan. Membuat Hinata sedikit kewalahan karenanya. Ia gunakan jyuuken-nya untuk melumpuhkan mereka. Berhasil. Satu orang telah tumbang terkena jurus khas keturunan klan Hyuuga.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa kalian sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangku?" Hinata masih tetap memasang kuda-kuda jikalau mereka tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya kembali.

"Heh, kami adalah Sora-nin. Kami akan membalas dendam pada Konoha karena dengan beraninya menghalangi tujuan kami!"

Lavender Hinata membulat sempurna. Ia ingat tentang Sora-nin –shinobi negeri langit- yang kalah ketika perang dunia ketiga oleh Konoha. Ambisi mereka yang ingin menguasai kelima Negara besar, tentu membuat Konoha mengambil keputusan untuk melawan mereka sampai tak tersisa. Tak disangka ternyata mereka datang kembali untuk membalas dendam atas kekalahan mereka bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu.

"Sekarang, bersiaplah menerima ajalmu!"

"Jangan dekati _kaa-san!"_

Kedua orang itu berhenti melangkah –yang semula hendak menyerang Hinata- ketika Sai menghadang mereka dengan beraninya. Sai hanya memegang beberapa kunai. Membuat para Sora-nin itu tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah baru saja mendapat hiburan sirkus gratis.

"Kau juga ingin mati bersama ibumu, bocah? Akan aku kabulkan!" salah satu dari ninja itu nampak aneh. Terlihat aura kelam dari sekitar tubuhnya. Seketika tubuhnya membesar dan kembali terlihat muda dengan otot-otot besar yang terpampang di seluruh tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang semula putih –karena tua- perlahan memanjang dan menghitam seolah kembali muda.

Sai mencoba menyerang, namun tak diduga, hanya dengan ayunan tangan pria itu saja, tubuh Sai yang mungil terpental dengan kerasnya menabrak dinding rumah. Membuat Sai sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Hahaha, ternyata orang-orang Konoha begitu lemah! Kalian semua akan aku hancurkan bersama dengan desa berikut Hokage kalian yang juga lemah!" pria itu tersenyum seolah kemenangan sudah ada di depan matanya. "Sekarang giliranmu!" pria itu mendekat ke arah Hinata yang sedang mendekap Sai dengan erat. Lukan di tubuhnya pun tak bisa dibilang ringan. Diserang secara bersamaan oleh ketiga pria itu membuat Hinata kehabisan banyak chakra untuk menghadapinya. Tubuhnya banyak dipenuhi luka-luka. Hinata hanya dapat mendekap Sai lebih erat dan mata tertutup rapat ketika pria itu mulai mendekat sedang satu pria lagi hanya berdiam diri dengan seringainya.

"ARRGGGHH!"

Satu teriakan itu memecah suasana mencekam. Satu hal yang dapat dipastikan, suara itu bukanlah suara Hinata. Itu suara...pria yang menyerangnya! Tapi, kenapa bisa?

"Berani-beraninya kau melukai isteri dan anakku!"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu terdengar bunyi listrik berkekuatan penuh yang langsung menusuk ke arah dua pria itu.

"Brengsek! Jangan main-main kau bocah!"

"Amaterasu!"

"Arrggghhhh!"

Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar salah satu jutsu yang ia kenal. Kemudian Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara teriakan itu berasal. Lavendernya membulat ketika melihat tubuh kedua pria itu tengah dilalap oleh api hitam yang Hinata tahu tak salah lagi pemiliknya adalah suaminya sendiri, Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" panggil Hinata nyaris berbisik karena chakranya yang semakin menipis. Sasuke segera berlari ke arah Hinata ketika mendengar suara lemah isterinya itu memanggilnya.

"Hinata! Bertahanlah!" raut wajah Sasuke sudah tak menentu ketika mendapati Hinata dan Sai yang terkulai lemah tak berdaya dengan luka-luka yang menghiasi tubuh mereka. Ketakutan itu kembali menyerangnya. Ketakutan akan Hinata yang akan meninggalkannya sebagaimana kedua orang tuanya dulu meninggalkannya karena pembantaian yang dilakukan kakaknya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan kedua mata onyxnya yang membulat seakan melihat dengan jelas dewa kematian yang akan merenggut Hinata dan Sai dari sisinya.

"Tidak!" gumam Sasuke seperti berperang dengan memori pahitnya sendiri. Perlahan kelopak mata Hinata tertutup bersamaan dengan lilitan tangannya yang memeluk Sai melonggar. Kepanikan dan ketakuan luar biasa langsung menjalari seluruh tubuh Sasuke.

"Tidak! Hinata, bertahanlah!" tanpa Sasuke sadari, setetes air mata telah berhasil lolos dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Tanpa kendali Sasuke menggendong tubuh Hinata dan Sai di pundaknya yang lebar. Yang Sasuke pikirkan adalah mendapatkan pertolongan untuk Hinata dan Sai. Ketika ia keluar dari rumah, keadaan kompleks Uchiha dan rumah penduduk sebagan sudah hancur karena penyerangan para Sora-nin. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke membawa Hinata dan Sai ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ternyata di sana juga banyak korban yang dirawat karena peristiwa naas ini.

Sasuke segera memasuki kamar pasien dan meletakkan Hinata dan juga Sai di ranjang, tak peduli seberapa buruk dan anehnya penampilannya sekarang. Saat ini yang menjadi prioritasnya adalah keselamatan Hinata dan Sai orang yang paling dikasihinya. Sasuke menyesal dalam hatinya karena tak menghiraukan firasat buruk setelah satu hari kepergiannya ke Suna. Beruntung di hari kedua keputusannya untuk pulang tak salah. Telat beberapa menit saja nyawa isteri dan anaknya bisa saja melayang.

.

.

.

"Brengsek kau Naruto! Kau bilang kau akan menjaga Hinata dan Sai, tapi apa yang terjadi, huh?"

Bugh!

"Kau hanya seorang pembual!"

Bugh, bugh!

Sasuke terus menyerang dan menghajar Naruto habis-habisan. Naruto sama sekali tak melawan ketika Sasuke sama sekali tak berbelas kasih untuk sekedar mengurangi kekuatannya ketika menghantam perut maupun wajahnya dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

"Lakukanlah sampai kau puas Sasuke," ucap Naruto lirih dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan Sasuke.

"Ya! Aku akan terus melakukannya!" sahut Sasuke kalap. Ketika ia hendak kembali menghajar Naruto, Kakashi berhasil masuk dan mendobrak pintu ruangan Naruto –Hokage- dan menahan Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau jangan seenaknya Sasuke!" bentak Kakashi masih menahan Sasuke yang terus berusaha meraih Naruto agar bisa menghajarnya. "Kau juga harus memikirkan kewajiban Naruto yang harus melindungi seluruh penduduk desa, bukan hanya Hinata!"

Bentakan terakhir Kakashi itu berhasil membekukan pergerakan beringas Sasuke. Sasuke memang sadar, tindakannya ini mungkin memang keterlaluan. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya ketika mendapati Hinata dan Sai yang nyaris meregang nyawa. Setelah dirasa Sasuke sudah mulai tenang, Kakashi melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau temui Hinata dan Sai. Kudengar mereka sudah sadar." Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum miris dan Kakashi yang memasang wajah simpatinya.

.

.

"Hinata!" nafas Sasuke memburu karena berlari dengan cepat menuju Rumah Sakit. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Hinata yang terbaring lemah.

"Sasuke-_kun-"_

Tanpa menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata seakan Hinata akan melebur jika ia mengendurkan pelukannya barang sedikit saja. Hinata memang kaget pada awalnya, tapi kemudian Hinata membalas pelukan erat Sasuke.

"Maaf," suara Sasuke terdengar lemah dan bergetar, "Maaf karena meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu seperti ini," Hinata merasa pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat melilit tubuhnya yang masih memakai pakaian pasien.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun. _Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," ujar Hinata tersenyum. Mencoba menenangkan Sasuke dengan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Aku takut," Sasuke kembali member jeda. "Aku sangat takut ketika melihatmu dan Sai tergeletak tak berdaya. Aku takut kau dan Sai akan meninggalkanku seperti orang tuaku, klanku, dan kakakku meninggalkanku,"

"Tidak ada yang meninggalkanmu, Sasuke-_kun. _Aku dan Sai tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Hinata sangat prihatin. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Sasuke yang masih terselimuti kenangan buruk ketika menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana klannya dibantai.

"Berjanjilah," Sasuke mulai sedikit bangkit sehingga wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Hinata yang sedikit pucat dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. "Berjanjilah kau dan Sai akan baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata yang pucat. Membagi rasa gundahnya pada Hinata agar menenangkan jiwanya. Hinata yang tak mengira Sasuke akan menciumnya hanya bisa melebarkan kedua mata lavendernya, bahkan sampai ciuman itu berakhirpun ekspresi Hinata masih sama –seolah mencerna- tentu saja dengan rona merah yang teramat sangat terihat jelas di wajahnya yang semula pucat.

"_Tou-san _dan _kaa-san _sudah melupakan aku ya?" suara tersebut berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Sai dengan wajah masam dan bibir yang mengerucut sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, di sampingnya ada Naruto yang menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hehe, maaf ya Teme aku tidak bilang mau ke sini." Ujar Naruto seraya merangkul pundak Sai. Sasuke tersenyum miring, ada rasa bersalah dalam hati Sasuke karena dengan gegabah memukuli Naruto tanpa memikirkan beban yang ditanggungnya sebagai seorang Hokage.

"Dobe, aku…minta maaf."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Alhasil Naruto mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Sasuke. "Baik, baik aku dengar. Tak apa Sasuke, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Ucap Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mendekat ke Hinata dan Sasuke bersama Sai.

"Hinata, kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan dari Hinata. "Syukurlah."

"Sai, kemari." Hinata menepuk kedua pahanya agar Sai mau duduk di pangkuannya. Namun sai malah menggelengkan kepala dan masih memasang wajah masam.

"Karena _tou-san _dan _kaa-san _tadi sempat melupakanku, aku ingin sesuatu dari kalian!" kata Sai. Memangnya siapa yang telah melupakan dirinya?

Hinata, Sasuke maupun Naruto dibuat bingung oleh perkataan Sai barusan. Namun, kali ini wajahnya yang menampilkan senyuman penuh arti. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya heran karena Sai tak kunjung bicara.

"Memangnya kau mau apa, hn?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai penasaran.

"Aku ingin…." Sai tersenyum misterius kemudian melanjutkan dengan berbisik, "….adik!"

"EH?" Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto memekik bersamaan seperti sekelompok paduan suara yang berhasil membuat Sai tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan.

"Dasar aneh!" Sasuke menyentil jidat Sai dengan mata terpejam erat karena merasa sedikit malu atas ucapan puteranya itu, terlihat dari semburat merah tipis yang tertera di wajah Sasuke. Wajah Hinata pun tak jauh beda, malah lebih parah dari Sasuke.

"_Tou-san _jahat!" teriak Sai sambil mengusap jidatnya. Pada akhirnya mereka semua tertawa bersamaan atas tingkah Sai. Tidak lupa dengan Sai yang juga ikut tertawa bebas pada akhirnya.

**~THE END~**

**A/N**

Whoaaa satu utang udah lunas *TEPAR* X'D. **warning di atas bener2 berlaku** 'kan? Nyehehehe...gak nyangka panjang banget ==a segini langsung ke inti XD

Sempet ragu buat publish, krna lihat aja ancur begini T^Tv…untuk **Lavender hime chan**, see, Cuma ini yang bisa Han kasih :'( gomen ya? Kalau ini ancur, gaje dan asdfghjkl dah =o=a,,authornya aja abal! Semoga ga nyesel krna udh req ke Han :'D

Yo, kritik n saran diterima but **NO FLAME! ^^ **

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU BACA ^^….**REVIEW? REVIEW? ^^**


End file.
